Karottenbaum
by Ferowyn
Summary: Für andere Leute ist Harry Potter vieles. Beliebt, frei, unbeschwert, ein Held. Doch wer sieht den Jungen hinter der Maske?


**Karottenbaum**

**Montag**

Der vierjährige Neville schniefte leise. Seine traurigen, rehbraunen Augen lagen auf den laut kreischenden Jungen, die fangen spielend quer über den ganzen Spielplatz jagten. Voller Sehnsucht beobachtete er diese Kinder, die so alt waren wie er und ihn doch nie mitmachen ließen. Er wusste nicht einmal, woran es lag. Vielleicht daran, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte. Er wusste, diese Kinder konnten immer zu ihrer Mama oder ihrem Papa laufen. Vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Großmutter. Er hatte schon oft Gleichaltrige über den Hut mit dem Geier lachen hören. Der Junge verstand einfach nicht, was ihr Problem war. Trugen ihre Großmütter etwa keine Hüte? Oder vielleicht lag es an ihm, seiner Tollpatschigkeit und Pummeligkeit. Wahrscheinlich. Es konnte doch nur an ihm liegen, richtig? Wer würde schon mit jemandem spielen wollen, der bei jedem zweiten Schritt stolperte, ständig etwas fallen ließ und sich die Geburtstage anderer Leute nicht merken konnte? Niemand war so ungeschickt oder vergesslich wir er. Kein Wunder, dass er alleine gelassen wurde. Traurig dachte Neville an den Jungen, von dem ihm seine Großmutter immer erzählte, wenn sie von ihrem Sohn, dessen Frau und deren Freunden sprach. Er wünschte, er wäre Harry Potter! Der hatte bestimmt tausende Freunde.

_Der vierjährige Harry sitzt in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe und legt die Flaschendeckel nach Farbe sortiert auf. Doch obwohl er sich verzweifelt auf die Deckel, die Tante und Onkel als Abfall in sein „Zimmer" geworfen haben, konzentriert und jedem einen schönen Namen gibt kann er die fröhlichen Schreie und das Jubeln nicht ausblenden. Sein Cousin hat Geburtstag und seine Freunde sind zu Besuch. Er hört sie durch das Wohnzimmer und den Garten tollen. Er hört, wie sie seinem Cousin gratulieren. Er hört, wie viel Spaß sie haben. Er hört, wie sein Cousin seine Geschenke auspackt. Er hört, wie er sich über jedes freut. Er hört, wie sie _Happy Birthday_ singen, laut und falsch. Er hört, wie sie sich über die Hot Dogs freuen. Er hört, wie erleichtert sie sind, dass er nicht mitfeiern darf. Er hört, wie sie den Kuchen genießen. Und schließlich, als er die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten kann und die Flaschendeckel unbeachtet auf seiner Matratze liegen, hört er, wie die Freunde seines Cousins wieder nach Hause gehen. Er versteht es einfach nicht. Warum hat er keine Freunde? Nicht einmal einen einzigen? Keiner der Partygäste würde ihn auch nur grüßen. Wie auch alle anderen Kinder in Surrey…_

**Dienstag**

Die fünfjährige Pansy saß mit kerzengeradem Rücken und beinahe wächsernen Zügen am Tisch. Wartete geduldig. Sie benahm sich bereits jetzt wie eine kleine Lady, obwohl sie doch nichts lieber tun würde, als auf ihr Zimmer zu flüchten und mit der neuen Puppe zu spielen. Immerhin war heute ihr Geburtstag! Sie wusste jedoch, dass sie nicht würde gehen dürfen, bevor die Gäste nicht abgereist waren. Schon wenn sie mit ihren Eltern alleine war gab es strenge Regeln, doch sobald Besuch kam, fühlte sie sich eingesperrt. Es gab so viel zu beachten und wehe, wenn sie sich nicht daran hielt! Sie verbarg ihren Unmut gut und lächelte der Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß, freundlich zu. Dabei war es nicht einmal jemand, den sie kannte. Sie wusste nur, dass alle Gäste wichtig waren. Der Gast war König und durfte auf keinen Fall verärgert werden. Auch nicht, wenn sie Geburtstag hatte und keinen der Geladenen kannte. Nicht einmal an diesem – _ihrem_ – Tag durfte sie tun, was sie wollte. Sehnsüchtig dachte Pansy an den Jungen, von dem seine Eltern immer erzählten, wenn Pansy nach den Häusern in Hogwarts fragte. Sie wünschte, sie wäre Harry Potter! Gryffindor oder nicht, der hatte bestimmt alle Freiheiten der Welt.

_Der fünfjährige Harry liegt zusammengerollt in seinem Schrank. Er hat seine Aufgaben für heute erledigt – Tante beim Kochen helfen und das Spielzeug seines Cousins, der bei einem Nachbarn zu Besuch ist, zusammenräumen – und muss den Rest des Tages hier verbringen. Außer ein paar Dingen, die Tante und Onkel in seinem Schrank entsorgt haben, hat er hier nur eine dünne Matratze, die beinahe den ganzen Raum füllt, und seine Kleidung. Nun, genau genommen die alte Kleidung seines Cousins. Das, was nicht zu viele Löcher hat. Unruhig starrt er die Schranktür an. Sie ist nicht abgesperrt, doch er weiß, wenn er einfach hinaus geht wird sich das ändern. Und zu essen wird er auch nichts bekommen. Er wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere und wieder zurück. So, dass er die Tür ansehen kann. Für seinen Schrank empfindet er eine eigenartige Hassliebe. Dieser Ort ist einerseits seine einzige Zuflucht vor Onkel und seinem Cousin, doch er ist gleichzeitig auch ein Gefängnis. Ein tristes Gefängnis. Er darf nicht heraus, außer er hat Aufgaben zu erledigen oder muss auf die Toilette. Tante zählt sogar mit, wie oft er geht. Oh, wie gerne würde er den Nachmittag nur einmal dort verbringen, wo er will…_

**Mittwoch**

Die sechsjährige Ginny jammerte, wütete, bettelte, weinte, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Es half alles nichts, ihre Mutter blieb hart. Das war so unfair! Sie musste den Garten so viel öfter entgnomen als ihre Brüder. Und das nur, weil sie die Jüngste war. Und ein Mädchen. Murrend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür, ging dabei extra langsam. Auf halbem Weg kehrte sie noch einmal um, weil sie vergessen hatte, ihre Hausschuhe gegen Stiefel zu wechseln. Sie war gerade aus der Tür, als ihr auffiel, wie kalt es draußen doch war. Also drehte sie um und holte sich eine Jacke. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Garten fiel ihr auf, wie unfrisiert ihre Haare doch waren. Gelassen ging sie um eine Bürste und entwirrte die roten Strähnen. Schließlich machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen und begann unmotiviert, nach Gnomen zu suchen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich Handschuhe holen… Als sie das Haus betrat, drohte ihre Mutter mit Dachboden putzen. Vor Wut weinend dachte Ginny an den Jungen, von dem ihre Mutter immer erzählte, wenn sie und ihren nur ein Jahr älteren Bruder zu Bett brachte. Sie wünschte, sie wäre Harry Potter! Der musste bestimmt nie Hausarbeit erledigen.

_Der sechsjährige Harry presst die schmerzende Hand gegen seine Brust, unterdrückt die Tränen. So tut es zwar nicht weniger weh, aber Tantes dürre Finger können sie wenigstens nicht erneut packen und ein weiteres Mal auf das brennende Metall der heißen Herdplatte zwingen. Er schnieft leise, geht jedoch sicher, dass weder Tante noch Onkel das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch hören. Er will nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen. Am liebsten würde er in seinen Schrank flüchten, aber er weiß, dass seine Strafe noch nicht vorbei sein kann. Immerhin hat er seine Aufgabe, die doch so einfach ist, nicht erfüllt. Der Speck für seinen Cousin ist angebrannt und die Eier auch. Dabei ist ihm das schon ewig nicht mehr passiert! Nur leider ist er so müde, dass ihm die ganze Zeit die Augen zufallen. Er weiß, dass er nicht genug geschlafen hat. Es ist jedoch seine Schuld, dass Onkel ihn in der Nacht noch so lange ausgeschimpft hat. Er war zu laut, als er auf die Toilette gegangen ist. Die Spülung hat seinen Cousin aufgeweckt. Er hätte einfach leiser sein müssen! Harry schluckt schwer. Er weiß, dass er heute noch sehr viele Aufgaben zu erledigen hat. Und all das mit der böse schmerzenden Hand…_

**Donnerstag**

Der siebenjährige Draco saß zitternd an der Wohnzimmertür und lauschte, ohne den Sinn des Gesprochenen wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er fror erbärmlich in seinem dünnen, teuren Seidenpyjama und wusste, er würde so richtig Ärger bekommen, falls seine Eltern ihn erwischen sollten. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen und zurück in sein Zimmer zu schleichen. Das Bett war zwar weich, aber viel zu groß für ihn und die teuren Seidenlaken wurden nie richtig warm. Außerdem raubten ihm die Schatten, die bei Nacht sein riesiges, luxuriöses Zimmer füllten, viel zu oft den Schlaf. Er wusste, er würde nie zugeben dürfen, dass er sich diese Monstern, die zum Leben erwachten, sobald er alleine war, fürchtete. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Angst. Müde lauschte er den kühlen Stimmen aus dem Wohnraum. Sogar, wenn sie alleine waren, benahmen sie sich wie Fremde. Nie bekam er die Liebe, von der Severus erzählte, wenn er ihn nach dessen Mutter fragte. Oh, wie gerne würde er sich doch in die Arme von jemandem kuscheln, der alles für ihn tun würde. Eifersüchtig dachte Draco an den Jungen, von dem seine Eltern immer mit so viel Verachtung sprachen. Er wünschte, er wäre Harry Potter! Der hatte bestimmt eine tolle, liebevolle Familie.

_Der siebenjährige Harry beobachtet mit Tränen in den Augen, wie Tante einen Kuchen auf den Tisch stellt. Einen Kuchen für seinen Cousin, obwohl _er_ es doch ist, der Geburtstag hat. Er weiß, er kann nichts erwarten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar mehr Arbeiten aufgetragen bekommen, wenn Tante und Onkel dann nicht zugeben müssten, dass sie wissen, welcher Tag ist. So sagen sie gar nichts dazu und benehmen sich wie an jedem anderen Tag auch. Und er muss zugeben, es ist effektiv. Er schluckt und beginnt mit dem Abwasch, sobald Tante nur in die Richtung des Waschbeckens sieht. Er will heute keine Strafe riskieren. Müde schrubbt er die Pfannen, in denen er den Speck für seinen Cousin angebraten hat. In der Schule haben sie über Familie gesprochen. Der Lehrer hat jeden einzelnen gefragt, wer ihre Familienmitglieder sind und warum sie zu seiner Familie zählen. Er ist nicht dumm. Ganz genau hat er sich überlegt, was er sagen wird. Er hat Tante, Onkel und seinen Cousin genannt und gesagt, dass sie sehr gütig zu ihm sind. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, dass er in der Aufzählung seines Cousins gefehlt hat. Er wird nie verstehen, warum, aber er scheint einfach keine Familie verdient zu haben…_

**Freitag**

Der achtjährige Ron saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er war auf die Stimme, die aus dem magischen Radio kam, fixiert. Voller Begeisterung lauschte er jeder Erwähnung von Rodney Bigpell, dem Hüter der Chudley Cannons. Seinem Helden. Dieser erwischte den Quaffel zwar nicht immer, lieferte jedoch ein paar glänzende Paraden. Rons Konzentration wurde unterbrochen, als etwas gegen das Fenster klatschte. Seine Mum öffnete es sofort. Drei Eulen flogen in den Raum, jede trug einen Brief von Hogwarts in den Klauen. Bill, Charlie und Percy rauschten auf den Ruf ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Ron, der den Rest des Spiels hören wollte, bat vergebens um Ruhe. Bill hatte ein Schulsprecherabzeichen bekommen und Charlie, erst Fünftklässler, war zum Quidditchkapitän ernannt worden. Zur Feier des Tages erlaubte seine Mum den beiden je ein kleines Glas Feuerwhiskey. Als Ron ihnen ihre Abzeichen, die die Zwillinge versteckt hatten, später zurück brachte, sagten die beiden „Helden des Tages" nicht einmal Danke. Enttäuscht dachte Ron an den Jungen, von dem sein Dad immer so voller glühendem Stolz erzählte, wenn er und seine älteren Söhne zufällig auf den vergangenen Krieg zu sprechen kamen. Er wünschte, er wäre Harry Potter! Der fühlte sich bestimmt jeden Tag wie ein echter Held.

_Der achtjährige Harry beobachtet, wie Tante und Onkel seinen Cousin_ _überschwänglich loben und mit Umarmungen überhäufen. Er findet es ein wenig übertrieben, doch er wird sich hüten, etwas zu sagen. Denn ob übertrieben oder nicht – sein Cousin hat die Katze gerettet. Er ist ein Held. Er seufzt ungehört und verschwindet in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Dorthin, wo er nicht auffällt. Gehen darf er nicht, denn sonst werden Tante und Onkel ihm vorwerfen, die Heldentat seines Cousins nicht richtig zu würdigen. Er seufzt schon wieder, als er die Geschichte ein weiteres Mal hört. Die Katze ist auf die Straße gelaufen. Nun, in der Erzählung. In Wirklichkeit hat einer von den Freunden seines Cousins sie dort hin getreten. Ein Auto ist herangebraust. Nur nicht so schnell wie sein Cousin behauptet. Dem Rest der Geschichte hört er nicht mehr zu. Er schließt die Augen und stellt sich vor, derjenige zu sein, der so bewundert wird. Als er schwere Schritte hört schreckt er auf. Onkel hat seine geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt. Kein Abendessen. Tante bäckt zur Feier des Tages einen Kuchen. Ein Held zu sein – davon kann er nur träumen. Er weiß, das wird niemals passieren. Er kann nicht mehr als der unbeliebte Freak sein…_

**Samstag**

Die neunjährige Luna saß auf dem breiten Fensterbrett und starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster. Es hatte geschneit und der Garten war von einer wunderschönen Schneedecke überzogen, die im Licht des vollen Mondes schimmerte. Sie lächelte leicht. Ein eisiger Wind wehte durch das offene Fenster und einzelne Flocken verfingen sich in ihren langen Haaren bevor sie schmolzen. Sie fror trotz der dicken Decke, in die sie sich gewickelt hatte, doch sie war nicht bereit, das Fenster zu schließen. Denn dann würde sie die Stille nicht mehr hören können. Sie mochte es, wenn kein Ton an ihre Ohren drang. Früher hatte sie gerne gesprochen. Damals hatte es sie nicht gekümmert, dass niemand glaubte, was sie sagte. Doch dann war Mummys Experiment schief gelaufen, als Daddy gerade auf einer Expedition und unerreichbar gewesen war. Die alte Hexe von nebenan, die die Explosion gesehen hatte, hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, dass ihre Mutter noch am Leben war. Dass ihr noch geholfen hätte werden können. Seit damals ertrug sie es nicht mehr, nicht erhört zu werden. Wehmütig dachte Luna an den Jungen, über den immer lange Artikel in Daddys Zeitschrift standen. Sie wünschte, sie wäre Harry Potter! Dem glaubte bestimmt jeder, was auch immer er sagte.

_Der neunjährige Harry betet zu Gott, dass der Lehrer nichts verraten wird. Früher hat er nicht an Gott geglaubt. Warum sollte der ihn quälen wollen? Aber langsam beginnt er zu zweifeln. Niemand kann so viel Pech haben wie er. Vielleicht hat er diesen überirdischen Herrscher, wer auch immer es ist, beleidigt. Will ihn jemand leiden sehen? Denn er weiß, diesmal kann er wirklich nichts dafür. Er hat die Haare des Lehrers nicht blau gefärbt! Nur für einen Moment hat er sich gedacht, dass das eine gerechte Strafe für den Mann wäre. Immerhin sollen Lehrer alle gleichbehandeln. Selbst einen Freak wie ihn. Seine Familie darf mit ihm verfahren, wie sie für richtig hält, das hat er inzwischen begriffen. Aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass der Lehrer über seine Frisur lästert. Tante hat seine Haare gestern wieder einmal einfach mit der Schere geschnitten, quer durch. Zitternd sitzt Harry vor dem Büro des Direktors und wartet. Werden sie Onkel anrufen? Dabei hat er doch gar nichts gemacht! Wie hätte er das bitten tun sollen? Doch jeder scheint von seiner Schuld überzeugt zu sein. Und er weiß, er kann sagen, was er will, ihm wird keiner glauben. Das ist immer schon so gewesen…_

**Sonntag**

Die zehnjährige Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Nase in einem dicken Wälzer. Seit zwei Tagen wusste sie, dass sie eine Hexe war. Ihr Geburtstag war zwar noch eine Woche entfernt, doch anscheinend gab es da ein Terminproblem und so hatte Professor McGonagall schon früher kommen und ihr den Brief bringen müssen. Sie sprach immer zuerst mit den Eltern der Mugglegeborenen – so nannte man sie doch? – über die Magie ihrer Kinder, um Probleme zu vermeiden. Außerdem hatte sie gleich einige Bücher vorbeigebracht, ein paar Pfund in Zauberergeld umgewechselt und Hermione ihre Eule geliehen, damit sie sich noch einige mehr bestellen konnte. Sie wollte schließlich nicht ahnungslos sein, wenn sie mit ihren nervösen Eltern in diese Winkelgasse ging, um ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen. Hermione strahlte ein weiteres Mal. Professor McGonagall war wirklich nett –Verwandlungen klang außerdem nach einem schrecklich faszinierenden Fach – und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, all diese tollen Dinge zu lernen. Sie wollte alles wissen was sie wissen konnte und einmal eine große Hexe werden. Aufgeregt dachte Hermione an den Jungen, der in den Büchern immer und immer wieder erwähnt wurde. Sie wünschte, sie wäre Harry Potter! Der kannte sich bestimmt aus mit Magie und war ein großer Zauberer.

_Der zehnjährige Harry eilt am Dachboden hin und her und muss jedes Mal, wenn er eine neue Staubwolke aufweht, ein lautes Niesen unterdrücken. Sein Cousin schläft bereits, Tante ebenso. Wenn er sie aufweckt wird er für den Rest der Woche nichts mehr zu essen bekommen. Er seufzt leise und öffnet eine weitere Kiste. Onkel hat gesagt, er darf nicht zu Bett gehen, bevor er nicht komplett zusammengeräumt hat. Dabei ist es schon weit nach Mitternacht und er ist so müde, dass ihm ständig die Augen zufallen. Aus dem Erdgeschoss hört er leise den Fernseher. Onkel bleibt wach, um aufzupassen, dass er ja nicht zu früh schlafen geht. Außerdem wird er sich so am Morgen beschweren, dass es seine Schuld ist, wenn er in der Arbeit Fehler macht. Immerhin hat er ihn so lange wach gehalten. An die Schule will er gar nicht denken. Er hat kaum die Hälfte geschafft und es wird noch ewig dauern, bis er fertig ist. Wenn er Glück hat, kann er vielleicht für eine Stunde schlafen, aber viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er sogar zu spät in den Unterricht kommen wird. So viel Arbeit… Das wäre nur mit Magie zu schaffen! Er wünschte, er könnte tatsächlich zaubern…_

**Jänner**

Neville und Draco – Erstklässler – waren in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt. Nun, Draco fauchte Neville an, machte ihn nieder und übersäte ihn mit bösen Schimpfworten, während der pummelige Junge immer mehr zu schrumpfen schien. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Gryffindor keinerlei Selbstvertrauen hatte, und der Slytherin wusste das auszunutzen. Jede Schlange würde einen wehrlosen Löwen angreifen. Neville hatte bereits Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Draco entging diese Tatsache keineswegs. Das war seine Chance! Vater würde so stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er einen Gryffindor zum Weinen brachte. Es tat schrecklich gut, mit diesem Tollpatsch zu streiten und eindeutig die Oberhand zu behalten.

_Harry ist allein. Er rollt sich auf dem einsamen Stuhl zusammen und wünscht sich, er würde die lauten Stimmen seiner zankenden Klassenkameraden und der anderen wütenden Gryffindors nicht mehr hören. Er erträgt es nicht, wenn sich jemand streitet, denn es erinnert ihn immer daran, wie Onkel und Tante ihn behandeln. Und er weiß, er wird versuchen, es jedem Recht zu machen. Wenn er dafür nur nicht streiten muss. Er weiß, dass er nur verlieren kann. Weil er immer verliert. Also ist es sein oberstes Ziel, alle Aufgaben zu erfüllen, bevor jemand zu schreien beginnen kann. Wie er es gelernt hat._

**Februar**

Ron und Hermione – Erstklässler – saßen vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt. In diesem Fall bezog sich das auf Snape. Sie stimmten zwar nicht überein, was den Stein der Weisen betraf – und jeder der beiden würde auf seiner Meinung beharren – doch dass der Tränkemeister ein fieses Arschloch war musste selbst Hermione zugeben. Sie spielten Snape explodiert und regten sich über ihn auf. Ron beschwerte sich über die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, die sie in Zaubertränke immer hatten. Seine beste Freundin, die doch eigentlich so lernbegeistert war, stimmte ihm zu. Sogar sie fand, dass Snape ganz gewaltig übertrieb.

_Harry ist allein. Er kuschelt sich in den einsamen Stuhl und denkt über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt nach. Er ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass es einen Gott gibt, der ihn leiden sehen möchte. Warum sonst wäre er hierher geschickt worden, in die Zaubererwelt? Dieser Ort, an dem alles so viel besser geschienen hat und an dem jetzt die Vorzeichen eines Krieges nicht zu übersehen sind. Er mag nur elf sein, aber er hat genug gelesen und gelauscht, um zu wissen, was passieren wird. Und dass er nicht entkommen kann. Er wird ein Teil davon sein, weil er Harry Potter ist._

**März**

Draco und Pansy – Zweitklässler – diskutierten in einem abgelegenen Eck des Gemeinschaftsraums leise über den Ernst der Situation. Ihre Eltern hatten sich in den vergangenen Ferien ungewöhnlich verhalten und sie spürten beide, dass in Hogwarts etwas im Gange war, etwas Großes. Es wären keine versteinerten Schüler notwendig gewesen, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Dunkle Lord ein weiteres Mal seine Finger nach der Schule ausstreckte. Durch seinen Vater wusste Draco, selbst als Zwölfjähriger, mehr als die meisten Slytherin-Siebtklässler. Pansy war jedoch die einzige, mit der er dieses Wissen teilte. Sie waren sich uneinig – würde der Dunkle Lord erfolgreich sein?

_Harry ist allein. Er lehnt sich in dem einsamen Stuhl zurück und überlegt, wie ernst die Lage ist. Die Kammer des Schreckens ist geöffnet. Er weiß, dass er sich darum kümmern wird müssen. So wie um den Stein der Weisen. Er fragt sich gar nicht, warum das nicht der Direktor tut. Die unangenehmen Aufgaben sind schon immer an ihm hängen geblieben. Erst recht, wenn sie lebensgefährlich sind. Er seufzt nicht einmal mehr. Sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Nicht um sich, sondern um seine Freunde. _Er_ wird tun, was er tun muss. Wie heil er da heraus kommt wird sich zeigen._

**April**

Luna und Ginny – Zweitklässler – saßen während des Trainings der Gryffindor-Mannschaft auf den Rängen des Quidditchfeldes und beobachteten Harry Potter, der in großer Höhe einsam seine Kreise zog. Ginny bewundert ihn, allerdings war diese lächerliche Verliebtheit inzwischen abgefallen. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, wie stark er war. Wie er seine Lasten trug und all die gefährlichen Situationen souverän meisterte, immer zuerst an andere denkend. Luna, die eine unglaubliche Menschenkenntnis besaß, hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass der Dreizehnjährige eine perfekt sitzende Maske über seine Züge legte, wann immer ihn jemand sehen konnte. Er war nicht der strahlende Held, doch niemandem fiel es auf.

_Harry ist allein. Er sitzt auf der Lehne des einsamen Stuhles und starrt auf den kleinen Handspiegel, den ein Mädchen hier vergessen hat. Sein Spiegelbild starrt zurück. Aufmerksam beobachtet er die funkelnden grünen Augen und das leichte Lächeln um seine Lippen. Perfekt. Er mag es nicht, sich selbst anzuschauen, doch er muss sicher gehen, dass der Held noch da ist. Der, den alle sehen wollen. Wen kümmert schon das gebrochene Kind hinter der Maske? Es kann kein Land retten. Und doch ist es die Voraussetzung dafür, dass er sich ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben für andere in Gefahren stürzt._

**Mai**

Hermione und Neville – Drittklässler – lachten immer noch über den Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys. Dass der Blonde bei dem Angriff des Hippogreifs verletzt worden war hatte ihre Schadenfreude zunächst getrübt, doch nicht für lange. Sie hatten den Schnösel herumstolzieren und mir seiner ach so schmerzenden Hand regelrecht angeben gesehen und ihr Mitleid war zerbröckelt wie alter Putz. Die Schadenfreude hatte sich in Ärger gewandelt, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass das unschuldige Tier dafür würde sterben müssen. Daher brauchten sie das. Sie mussten über den erbärmlichen, panischen Gesichtsausdruck lachen, denn sonst hätten sie auf voller Linie verloren. So hatten sie es nur auf halber.

_Harry ist nur emotional allein. Neben ihm in der einsamen Nische, in die er sich verkrochen hat, steht ein blondes Mädchen. Er fühlt sie neben sich, aber sie sprechen nicht. Also hindert sie seine Gedanken nicht daran, zu wandern. Wieder durchströmt ihn heiße Wut. Er erträgt es nicht, wenn jemand ausgelacht wird – ob das nun ein Hufflepuff-Erstklässler oder Professor Snape ist. Er weiß noch zu genau, wie es gewesen ist, als ihn jeder ausgelacht hat. Weil er einfach nicht dazugehört hat. Jetzt ist es sein oberstes Ziel, niemandem je wieder einen Grund dafür zu geben. Deshalb spielt er den Helden._

**Juni**

Draco und Ron– Drittklässler – standen auf dem Gang und verfluchten einander. Mit Worten, nicht mit Magie, doch all die Umstehenden konnten sehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die ersten bösartigen Zauber fliegen würden. Niemand wagte einzugreifen. Niemand wollte eingreifen. Viel zu interessant waren die boshaften, niederträchtigen Beschimpfungen der Familie des jeweils andere, die sie einander an den Kopf warfen. Obwohl Draco eine wesentlich bessere rhetorische Ausbildung genossen hatte, stand Ron ihm mit treffenden Beleidigungen unterhalb der Gürtellinie in nichts nach. Solange es nur verletzend war. Im Krieg war jedes Mittel erlaubt. Auch im Krieg der Häuser Hogwarts'.

_Harry ist nur emotional allein. Neben ihm in der einsamen Nische, in die er sich drängt, um nicht gesehen zu werden, steht ein blondes Mädchen. Er hält sich die Ohren zu, doch all die bösartigen Verwünschungen, die er über den Tag gehört hat, verklingen nicht. Sie vermischen sich mit den Flüchen von Tante und Onkel und denen, die er von Quirrel und dem Riddle aus dem Tagebuch gehört hat. Jeden Tag ist es dasselbe. Jeden Tag werden die Erinnerungen wieder aufgeweckt und erinnern ihn daran, dass es hier keinen Frieden gibt. Erinnern ihn an seine Bestimmung. Er kann nicht entkommen._

**Juli**

Ron und Neville – Viertklässler – saßen auf dem Bett des Rothaarigen und lästerten über die wenigen männlichen Schüler aus Beauxbatons. Die Besucher aus Frankreich und Durmstrang hatten über das Jahr hinweg selbstverständlich am Unterricht in Hogwarts teilgenommen – naturgemäß als Siebtklässler. Die Jüngeren hatten nicht viel von ihnen gesehen, da sie sich meist bedeckt gehalten hatten. Es hatte trotzdem keinem entgehen können, wie die wenigen männlichen Franzosen ihre weiblichen Mitschülerinnen umschwärmt hatten. Vor allem Fleur. Dass die meisten der Mädchen tatsächlich wunderschön waren und es ihnen genauso ergehen würde, übersahen die beiden einfach. Franzosen konnten sowieso nichts, nur schleimen und Schnecken essen.

_Harry ist nur emotional allein. Neben ihm in der einsamen Nische, in die er sich kauert, steht ein blondes Mädchen. Nun, genau genommen kauert sie neben ihm. Sie tut einfach, was er tut, und steht ihm so auf ihre stille Art bei. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie sogar mit ihm in den Krieg ziehen. Aber er würde sie davon abhalten. Niemand darf wegen ihm sterben. Er schließt die Augen und hört es ein weiteres Mal. Das Streiten. Das Auslachen. Das Fluchen. Das Lästern. Wieso ändert sich nichts? Er fühlt sich, als wäre es seine Aufgabe, die Menschen friedlich zu stimmen._

**August**

Hermione und Pansy – Viertklässler – saßen in der öffentlichen Magierbibliothek Englands am selben Tisch, einander anschweigend. Das Schweigen war drückend, doch gleichzeitig einem Duell bei weitem vorzuziehen. Gelegentlich sah eine der beiden auf und warf einen kurzen, abwägenden Blick auf die andere, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Studien vertiefte. Irgendwann passierte das Unausweichliche und ihre Augen trafen sich. Es war der Moment, auf den beide gewartet hatten. Keine der Hexen war bereit, den Anfang zu machen. Also einigten sie sich ohne Worte. Sie würden alles tun, um den Dunklen Lord fallen zu sehen. Doch sie würden dabei getrennte Wege gehen.

_Harry ist nur emotional allein. Neben ihm in der einsamen Nische, in der er zusammen gebrochen ist, steht ein blondes Mädchen. Das Schweigen tut weh. Es tut ihm immer weh, wenn jemand nicht mit ihm sprechen will. So wie Tante und Onkel. Denn dann nimmt er ganz automatisch an, dass man sich nicht für ihn interessiert. Nur Harry kümmert sowieso keinen, aber mit Harry Potter, dem Helden, will normalerweise jeder sprechen. Er fragt sich, was sie hier tut. Hat er ihr unabsichtlich ihr Versteck gestohlen? Wahrscheinlich sollte er gehen. Er seufzt und will sich erheben, als sie den Mund öffnet._

**September**

Pansy und Ron – Fünftklässler – mussten in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten. Sie bewarfen sich mit bösen Blicken und meckerten herum, so viel sie konnten, ohne allzu viele Punkte zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig deutete sie ihm unauffällig an, welche Zutaten er wie vorbereiten sollte, während sie sich um das Umrühren und das Regulieren der Flamme kümmerte. Die wenigen Mengen der einzelnen Zutaten, die hin und wieder unbemerkt in ihren weiten Roben verschwanden, würden Snape nicht auffallen. Ron würde seine Ausbeute später Pansy geben und sie würde ihm den die halbe Menge des fertig gebrauten Traumlostranks ungesehen zustecken. Ein Teil für Harry, ein Teil für Draco.

_Harry ist nicht mehr alleine. Luna liegt neben seinem ausgestreckten Körper im Gras, seine Hand in ihrer. Sie zwingt ihn nicht, ihr seine Albträume zu erzählen, doch er weiß, dass sie zuhören wird. Falls er sich dafür entschließt. Er weiß auch, dass er das nicht tun wird. Er hat immer schon alleine mit seinen Dämonen zurechtkommen müssen. Vielleicht braucht er es, sich manchmal von diesen surrealen Schreckgespenstern foltern zu lassen und nicht mehr zu wissen, was wirklich ist. Obwohl es weh tut ist es ein Ausweg aus der noch grausameren Realität. Er darf nur sich nicht in den Träumen verlieren._

**Oktober**

Ginny und Luna – Fünftklässler – flüsterten kaum hörbar miteinander, als sie durch das dunkle Schloss huschten. Sie brauchten die Karte der Rumtreiber und den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nicht, um Filch auszuweichen und ungesehen zur Bibliothek zu schleichen. Ohne die Aufsicht von Madam Pince war es außerdem ein Leichtes, in die Verbotene Abteilung zu kommen. Wie jede Nacht, in der sie an der Reihe waren, nahmen sie die Bücher, mit denen sie aufgehört hatten – Ginnys Fachgebiet war Heilen und Lunas Geschichte – und kurz darauf konnte man nur noch das leise Kratzen von Federn auf Pergament hören, als sie alles herausschrieben, was wichtig sein könnte.

_Harry ist nicht mehr alleine. Luna liegt neben seinem zusammengerollten Körper im Gras, seine Hand in ihrer. Leise flüsternd erzählt sie ihm ein weiteres Märchen. Er hört zu und lässt sich davon tragen. In fremde Welten, in denen es keinen Voldemort und keinen Bürgerkrieg gibt. Es kümmert ihn nicht, ob es magische Märchen oder welche aus der Mugglewelt sind. Er hat gedacht, seine Kindheit hat ein abruptes Ende gefunden, in dem Moment, in dem Dumbledore ihn bei Tante und Onkel auf die Türschwelle gelegt hat. Doch Luna kann ihm, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, Momente seiner verlorenen Kindheit zurückgeben._

**November**

Draco und Hermione – Sechstklässler – lächelten sich zu, als sie sich im Gang begegneten. Obwohl sie nicht alleine waren. Ihre Lächeln waren traurig und hoffnungslos, kamen jedoch von Herzen. Schon lange hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen: Der ihrer Freunde. Denn wie auch immer Harry es geschafft hatte, die Freundschaft von Pansy und Draco zu erlangen – sie alle wollten von ganzem Herzen, dass der Schwarzhaarige überlebte. Dass er eine Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft hatte. Das zweite Ziel war es gewesen, Draco dem Einfluss seines Vaters zu entziehen. Sie hatten es geschafft, doch das Schwerste würde noch kommen.

_Harry ist nicht mehr alleine. Luna liegt neben seinem zitternden Körper im Gras, seine Hand in ihrer. Sie streicht beruhigend über seine glanzlosen Haare, als er würgend aus der Vision hochfährt. Ohne Worte zaubert sie das Erbrochene weg und reicht ihm den Trank zur Entspannung seiner verkrampften Muskeln. Als er ihn geschluckt hat und das Zittern nachlässt, kitzelt sie ihn unerwartet an der Seite. Er kitzelt zurück, bis sie atemlos wieder zu liegen kommen und er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkt. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen, als sich seine Züge glätten und wieder zu der vertrauten Maske werden._

**Dezember**

Luna und Ginny – Sechstklässler – starrten auf den schwarzen, verkohlten Klumpen, der einmal Voldemort gewesen war. Harry hatte es tatsächlich, trotz allem, geschafft. Und das trotz war groß. Trotz seiner Kindheit. Trotz der schweren Jahre in Hogwarts. Trotz seiner bösen Verletzungen. Luna, die als einzige auch nur annähernd einschätzen konnte, welche Stärke ihr grünäugiger Freund bewiesen hatte, seufzte schwer. Sie ahnte, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war. Bis jetzt hatte er immer einen Grund gehabt, stark sein zu müssen. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, in der er mit sich selbst würde leben müssen. Mit seinen schlimmsten Dämonen. Sie weinte leise.

_Harry ist wieder alleine. Luna steht neben ihm, doch auch sie kann das große Loch, das Dumbledores Verrat in seine Brust gerissen hat, nicht wieder schließen. Er weiß, dass der Direktor es nicht böse gemeint hat. Er wollte nur die Welt retten. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht okay gewesen, dass er ihn zu seinen Verwandten geschickt hat. Immer und immer wieder, obwohl er gewusst hat, wie er dort behandelt wird. Dumbledores Augen haben nicht mehr gefunkelt, als er es ihm gestanden hat. Er kann ihm das nicht verzeihen. Er erträgt es nicht, dass er doch nichts als eine Waffe ist._

**Gestern**

„Ich werde dir einen Baum züchten, auf dem Karotten wachsen.", versprach Luna.

Harry lachte leise. „Das geht nicht."

„Alles geht. Du musst nur daran glauben." Sie lächelte ihn an und für einen Moment war er sogar bereit, das zu tun.

**Heute**

„Luna", flüstert Harry. „Hast du den Baum schon?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, ihre blonden Haare fliegen durch die Luft. „Bald!", verspricht sie überzeugt.

Harry schluckt. „Ich brauche ihn jetzt."

Sie sieht ihn ungewohnt ernst an. „Kannst du noch ein wenig warten?"

Diesmal ist er es, der den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich kann nicht mehr.", gesteht er.

Sie lächelt sanft und verstehend. Tränen beginnen, über ihre Wangen zu fließen, doch sie nickt ihm zu. Sie ist die einzige, die die Kraft hat, ihn gehen zu lassen.

**Morgen**

Gleich wird Luna den kleinen Baum auf das liebevoll gepflegte Grab pflanzen. Und immer, wenn die Karotten reif sind, wird sie eine ernten, essen und an ihn denken.


End file.
